Something Old, Something New
by Pixieblade
Summary: What happens when Ishuca takes Blood to a Wedding?


Title: **Something Old, Something New**

Series: Koori no Mamono no Monogatari/Ice Cold Demon's Tale

Timeline: Vol. 10-they're hiding out at Cain's house, trying to avoid the priests.

Idea: What happens when Ishuca takes Blood to a Wedding?

Rating: PG-13

"Why do I have to go?" Blood sat on the end of their bed and pouted.

"Because Cain and Mika invited us and it would be rude to stay in their house and not go to the wedding." Ishuca wagged his finger at the petulant demon and went back to sorting through their clothes.

"I think these will work nicely." Shaking out the garments, he gathered the various items they'd need: shirts, jackets, pants, and so on. Standing beside Blood he folded each item as he sorted them into individual piles.

"Here; now, we should bathe first, but we don't have a lot of time, so why don't we take a bath together?" He asked without missing a beat.

The demon dropped the book he was looking at and sputtered, "What?!"

Ishuca cocked his head slightly and asked confused, "What, no good? Do people not do that normally?"

Blood just shook his head slightly as an evil thought came to him, "No, no, that's fine, you're absolutely right, we should save time by taking a bath together."

A normal person would have been able to see the little horns and tail that sprung up easily, but Ishuca just smiled and innocently nodded his head happily. Blood wrapped his arm around Ishuca as he gathered up their clothes and headed towards the bath, grinning like an idiot. The pair walked down the hall to the changing room completely ignorant of the dagger-like glances from downstairs.

Cain couldn't stand it, _why the hell was Ishuca with a monster like him anyways?_ _He should have told those priests where Blood was, but then Ishuca would have been taken too_...he sighed audibly at his conundrum, _what could he do but protect one and not the other?_

Mika watched Cain sigh for the tenth time since the two men had come to their house, and for the tenth time she less-than-gently hit him upside the head, reminding him that this was _their_ wedding day and he should be a bit more focused on them, _not_ the two men.

--

Blood stole quick glances at the four long scars running down Ishuca's back as the boy undressed. They marred his pure white skin with their darkness and he shivered slightly thinking about them.

"Ahh!" Ishuca had his shirt halfway over his head when he felt the pain. With his arms stuck he was like a fish trapped in a net.

"Hey Blood, umm...could you give me a hand here?" Blood stifled a laugh at the sight, Ishuca had gotten a button tangled in his hair and was now standing half undressed with the cloth pulled up over his head, but unable to take it off completely.

"Heh, hold still, let me see." Blood pulled the boy over to the edge of the tub, setting him down gently he carefully started to unwrap the red hairs from the shirt button. "How did you end up like this? If it has buttons, why didn't you just undo them to begin with?"

"Thought it'd be faster this way. " Ishuca mumbled against Blood's chest, face burning with embarrassment as Blood's long, slender fingers gently extracted his hair. He trembled slightly as Blood helped remove the shirt completely and then ran his fingers through Ishuca's now free hair.

"Hey...Blood?" Ishuca glanced up confused.

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a big crack down your face?"

Blood's head dropped, leaning in he tapped the boy on the nose, "You...it's not my face that's cracked, it's your glasses." He laughed as Ishuca's eyes crossed trying to see for himself.

"Oh, I guess so, huh?" Blood's breath caught as the boy removed his glasses. _I'll never get use to that_, he thought. Ishuca without glasses was a deadly combination. Turning away quickly, Blood wasn't sure if it was the steam from the bath or Ishuca's half-naked body sitting inches away that was making his temperature rise.

"Blood, want me to wash your back for you?" Ishuca had stripped down and was sitting on the edge of the tub, feet splashing in the warm water, a hand towel dangling from his fingers, and a soft smile on his lips. Blood sighed softly as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Coming up behind the boy he laid his hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him into the steaming water. "No, I'll wash yours, slide in and give me some room." Ishuca settled himself between Blood's legs in the tub. Taking the soft cloth, Blood lightly soaped the surface, before gently wiping the boy's back, being especially careful of the skin around the scars.

"Blood…" Ishuca tenderly laid a wet hand on Blood's, lightly weaving their fingers together as he turned to face the demon. He knew the scars still affected Blood, but he had hoped over the past few weeks that Blood was starting to become more comfortable with him again. They had even started sleeping in the same bed again.

Ishuca wanted to go back to the way things were before, he missed being wrapped in Blood's arms at night, surrounded by his warmth. Since they had come back from Toei Blood had always remained slightly distant with him. He was pleased, however, that after the battle with the nightmare eating demons they'd been able to go back to how things were in the beginning, but he wanted more.

Blood was having a hard time controlling himself. A naked, dripping Ishuca was leaning in towards him, one hand tangled in his, the other holding onto the edge of the tub. He didn't even notice when the towel slipped from his fingers and slid into the warm water.

"Blood…" Ishuca's breath fluttered across Blood's damp skin, chilling him and heating him up at the same time. Blood leaned forward and slid his arm around the boy's waist, lightly pulling him even closer. Ishuca lay curled against Blood's chest, leaning on him for support, his free hand softly running down the outside of Blood's leg.

Blood gently raised the boy's face, flushed rose with the raising heat. Running his fingers across Ishuca's lips he leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Ishuca leaned into the kiss, _here was warmth, protection, caring_-everything he'd wanted from Blood. As their tongues rolled together, he could feel the demon's hardened member press into his stomach. They were so close now; nothing mattered except their shared breath and the beating of Blood's heart.

Blood slowly lowered himself into the steaming tub, cushioning Ishuca's back with his arm as he crouched over the boy in the water. Trailing his free hand down the boy's chest, sliding over the edges of his hips beneath the waters' surface, and around to his back.

Ishuca's half-lidded eyes tried focusing on Blood's face, but they seemed to jump from feature to feature: eyes, lips, back to eyes, he just couldn't keep a single thought in his head. He raised his hips slightly as Blood's hand slid around to the small of his back.

Blood turned the boy around, leaning back against the wall of the tub as he pulled him in closer against his chest. Ishuca lay there between Blood's legs, pressed against him, soaking in the warmth. He trembled slightly as Blood ran the newly found soapy towel across his chest; laughing lightly Blood leaned in and nuzzled into Ishuca's neck, breathing in the scent of jasmine soap as he slowly washed the boy.

Taking their time in getting clean allowed for some much needed relaxation for the two. Ishuca wondered if they shouldn't do this more often when they went home again. As the afternoon sun started to fall the pair languidly extracted themselves from the cooling water.

Blood tossed a towel over Ishuca's head as he went to retrieve their clothes from the next room. He was pulling on his pants as Ishuca walked in, hair relatively dry with a fresh towel wrapped about his waist.

"So, what's the point of a wedding anyway?" Blood asked while pulling on his shirt.

"It's to confirm two peoples commitment to each other. That they love each other and will stay together forever." Blood stifled a laugh as Ishuca hopped up and down trying to pull his socks on. He stood up and walked over to the boy, gently pushing him into one of the seats in the sparse changing room.

"So, it's like being added to the family registry?" He looked thoughtfully down at the mop of red hair obscuring Ishuca's face.

"Yeah, they do that afterwards."

"Do what?"

"Change the names in the family registry. Normally the wife takes the husband's name, but sometimes they combine the two."

"So your name..."

"'I took 'Baachan's name when she adopted me: Lake Sierra Vise Ell. I 'd like to keep it if I ever have the chance."

"Hmmm..." Blood contemplated the various ways this conversation could go and was just about to say something when bells chimed in the distance.

"Oh no, they're starting!! Come on, we gotta go!" Ishuca jumped up and grabbed Blood's hand, finger's twining together as they ran outside and down the street.

--

"Tsk! A temple?" Blood stopped fast at the doors, looking down at Ishuca, "Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now move!!" Dragging Blood in behind him they found seats on the groom's side a few rows from the front.

"Now, be quiet and watch, if you have questions whisper them when the priest isn't speaking, ok?" He whispered into Blood's ear.

Blood nodded and slumped down in the chair, long legs stretched out in front of him, his head resting on Ishuca's shoulder. The ceremony was long; _too_ long for Blood. Towards the end he was starting to fall asleep when Ishuca's grip slightly tightened. The pressure wasn't great, but it was enough to alert him.

Glancing up at the boy he saw tears forming and gently wiped them away, "What's wrong?"

"Umm...nothing, just it's really beautiful, isn't it? They're dedicating their lives to each other, forever." He mumbled.

Blood pushed himself up a bit and wrapped one arm around the youth, pulling him in closer.

"When we met that lake demon and your grandmother, you asked if I wanted to use your name, remember?" he whispered.

At Ishuca's nod he continued, looking at the newly married couple amidst their cheering family and friends, "This is what you'd normally do, right? If you wanted to stay with someone forever?"

Ishuca looked up at the demon and nodded again, not quite getting what he was talking about.

"So, what should I do, to always be by your side? How would a human do it, to ask to share your name?"

Blood held his breath, not sure what Ishuca's reaction would be. In the midst of all the congratulations and applause, rice being thrown and general gayety, Ishuca smiled up at Blood and reached out. Twining his fingers into the golden strands of Blood's hair he leaned in and soundly kissed the demon.

"I'd be very happy if you took my name Blood, very, very happy." He laughed as he kissed the demon again, snuggling in against Blood's broad chest.

--

It wasn't until much later that they headed back to Cain's. Wrapped in each other's arms they were completely oblivious to the rest of the world, secure in their own happiness.

Fin.


End file.
